1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles with improved wearing comfort and wider application, and more particularly to a pair of swimming goggles that provides improved wearing comfort and that can be used by wearers with different nose bridge contours.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings illustrate a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1xe2x80x2, two padding members 2xe2x80x2, a bridge 3xe2x80x2, and a head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each lens 1xe2x80x2 is made of a transparent rigid material and includes a first connecting portion 11xe2x80x2 on an inner end thereof for engaging with the bridge 3xe2x80x2 and a second connecting portion 12xe2x80x2 on an outer end thereof for engaging with the head strap 4xe2x80x2. Each padding member 2xe2x80x2 is made of a soft material and includes a padding portion 21xe2x80x2 on an inner side thereof for intimate contact with the eye socket of a wearer. However, different wearers have different eye socket contours. The wearer often feels uncomfortable as a result of intimate contact between the eye sockets and the padding portions 21 after a long-term wearing.
FIG. 9 illustrates another pair of conventional swimming goggles comprising a lens unit 5xe2x80x2, a frame 6xe2x80x2, and a head strap 7xe2x80x2. The lens unit 5xe2x80x2 includes two lenses 51xe2x80x2 connected by a connecting portion 52xe2x80x2. The frame 6xe2x80x2 is integrally formed by a soft material and includes two ring portions 61xe2x80x2 each for receiving an associated lens 51xe2x80x2 and a connecting portion 62xe2x80x2 between the ring portions 61xe2x80x2. The frame 6xe2x80x2 further includes a padding portion 63xe2x80x2 extending rearward therefrom for intimate contact with an area surrounding the eye sockets and the upper portion of the nose of the wearer. The connecting portion 62xe2x80x2 of the frame 6xe2x80x2 is located inside the connecting portion 52xe2x80x2 of the lens unit 5xe2x80x2.
Referring to FIG. 10, most of the padding portion 63xe2x80x2 is in intimate contact with the flat area surrounding the wearer""s eye sockets. A lower middle portion xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of the padding portion 63xe2x80x2 is intimate contact with the upper portion of the wearer""s nose. Since the nerves in the outer portion of the human eye sockets are less sensitive, the wearer will not feel too much pressure even after long-term wearing of the swimming goggles.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 11, the height of the wearer""s nose varies. For example, the nose of an Asian is generally lower than that of a European or American. Thus, a pair of swimming goggles cannot fit all users. Leakage occurs if the wearer""s nose is gradual and the wearer will feel pressure at the nose if the wearer""s nose is steep. In addition, the upper end of the nose bone is steep such that the head strap must be pulled to an extent to exert a relatively larger force for assuring waterproof effect, yet this discomforts the nose.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a pair of swimming goggles that provides improved wearing comfort and that can be used by wearers with different nose contours.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a pair of swimming goggles comprises:
two lenses made of a rigid material and each including a main portion and an engaging portion, the main portion being larger than a human eye socket; and
two frames made of a soft material and connected by a connecting portion therebetween, each said frame including a ring portion for receiving the main portion of an associated said lens, each said frame further including a padding portion on an inner side thereof, the padding portion being engaged with the engaging portion of the associated lens and larger than the human eye socket, a space being defined between the two padding portions and located corresponding to a wearer""s nose;
wherein each said padding member is in intimate contact with an area surrounding the wearer""s eye socket and a lateral nose area of the wearer and not in contact with an upper portion of the wearer""s nose.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a pair of swimming goggles comprises:
two lenses made of a rigid material and connected by a connecting portion therebetween, each said lens being larger than a human eye socket; and
two frames made of a soft material, each said frame receiving an associated said lens, each said frame further including a padding portion on an inner side thereof, the padding portion being larger than a human eye socket ,a space being defined between the two padding portions and located corresponding to a wearer""s nose;
wherein each said padding member is in intimate contact with an area surrounding the wearer""s eye socket and a lateral nose area of the wearer and not in contact with an upper portion of the wearer""s nose.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.